austin & ally: love forever?
by watermelondreafan123
Summary: ally likes austin. austin likes kira and ally. will ally find out that he likes her or will he find out about her. ally doesnt know but austin is making a song for her. austin doesnt know but ally is too. what happens when ally preforms her song and austin performs his song and they both find out about their love for each other? will there be love forever? trez & auslly!
1. spying and books

Austin & ally: love forever?

**A/N: Ok I stopped my last story because I wasn't feeling it and I just didn't feel like watching that **_**3**__ hour_ **movie again, just to see how it went, and how my story is going to go, and all that shuffle-puffs. disclaimer: I do not own Christina perri's song: jar of hearts,replay by: zendaya coleman, or some nights by fun and I don't own austin and ally. So in a way of shortening my stories' story, without further adue… I believe this is what they say right?... Austin &ally: love forever?**

Austin p.o.v:

I walk into sonic boom and hear the piano in the practice room. I walk up there to see ally singing her new song for her new record: me, myself, and I. her first single jar of hearts.

**Singing: No, I cant take one more step towards you, cause all that's waiting is regret.**

**Don't you know im not your ghost anymore, you lost the love I loved the most.**

**I learned to live, half alive. now you want me one more time.**

**And who do you think you are, runnin' 'round leavin scars, collecting your jar of hearts and tearing love apart?**

**your gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul so don't come back for me. Who do you think you are?**

**I hear your asking all around, if I am anywhere to be found.**

**But I have grown too strong…. To ever fall back into your arms.**

**I learned to live, half alive. And now you want me one more time.**

**And who do you think you are running round leaving scars collecting your jar of hearts, and tearing love apart.**

**Your gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul, so don't come back for me, who do you think you are?**

**Dear, it took so long just to feel alright.**

**Remember how to put back light in my eyes.**

**I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed,**

**Cause you broke all your promises.**

**And youre back, you don't get to get me back.**

**And who do you think you are**

**Running round leaving scars**

**Collecting your jar of hearts, and tearing love apart.**

**Your gonna catch a cold, from the ice inside your soul.**

**So don't come back for me, don't come back at all.**

**And Who do you think you are?**

**runnin round leaving scars, collecting your jar of hearts, and tearing love apart,**

**your gonna catch a cold form the ice inside your soul,**

**don't come back for me, do come back at all.**

**Who do you think you are?**

**who do you think you are?**

**Who do you think you are?**

"whooo…." I say clapping

"austin?!" she yells.

"what that was super awesome." I say.

Ally p.o.v:

I just got done with my song, then austin comes and begins to clap.

" whooo…." He says clapping

"austin?!" I yelled

"what that was super awesome." He says

"thanks, but really?" I ask

"that reminded me of someone… " he says

"who? Cause it was about a specific someone." I say.

"it reminded me of kira." He says

"oh…ok. Anyone else?" I ask hopeful.

"ummmm…nope." He shrugs." Im gonna go and find kira." And leaves. I stood and felt weak and I felt that I was going to die and that kira was gonna kill him inside. I close the shop and go home I go right to my room and began writing another song: I called it replay.

**Make it stop, sound so good I just cant take no more.**

**Turn it down, turn it up**

**I don't know?, I don't know.**

**But don't stop, don't move**

**Just keep it there(right there)**

**Keep it right there( keep it right there)**

**I wanna put you on repeat, play you everywhere I go.**

**e-e-everywhere I go**

**play you everywhere I go. Put you on repeat, play you everywhere I go.**

**e-e-evrywhere I go **

**play you every where I go-o**

**yeah-aye wanna put this song on replay**

**I could listen to it all day I can listen to you all day,**

**Hear you all day.**

**Yeah-AYE wanna put this song on replay**

**We could start all over again and again!**

**Yeah-aye wanna put this song on…**

**dont stop.**

**turn it on, turn it up,**

**make it louder! Don't wanna miss a single thing**

**I wanna hear every melody**

**b-b-b-b-beating! Beating so loud**

**you could feel it.**

**b-b-b-b-beating, beating for you!**

**I wanna put you on repeat, play you everywhere I go**

**e-e-everywhere I go**

**play you everywhere I go**

**put you on repeat play you everywhere I go. E-e-everywhere I go**

**play you everywhere I go-o.**

**yeah-aye wanna put this song on replay I can listen to it all day**

**I can listen to you all day. Hear you all day**

**Yeah-aye wanna put this song on replay we can start all over again.**

**And again. Yeah-aye wanna put this song on re-**

**Feel it all, it all crashing DO-OWN.**

**Im so lost in your sound.**

**Yeah-aye wanna put this song on replay.**

**p-p-put this song on replay**

**lis-listen to you all day. To you all day-ay-ay-ay-ay.**

**Wanna put this song on replay, I can listen to it all day.**

**I can listen to you all day, hear you all day**

**Yeah-aye wanna put this song on replay**

**We can start all over again. And again.**

**Yeah-aye wanna put this song on replay**

**Ye-ah, yeah! **

I finish writing my masterpiece and put my book up. I sit it in my drawer and go to sleep. The next day when I wake up it was gone. But had a note next to it with dezes hand writing and it said this:

_Deer ali,_

_I am sory it had to b this waye butt I need youre book for a _

_Thing, I promise to returne it to u and wil nott ues_

_A song with oute youre primissien._

_Loved, dez._

_I mean, austin._

_I mean, trish._

_I mean the uses._

_I read it and hurry to get dressed because my new song is about austin and it says that on the next page too. I rush to the mall, but theres no one in sight. I look to my right and see austinat his concert, but hes singing to kira so he doesn't notice me. About 5 hours passed, and Im still wondering around looking for my book, when I walk into…_

_**Cliffhanger! Who do you think it is? Tell me in the reviews.**_

_**Again, I do not own austin and ally, Disney does. jar of hearts, Christina perri does. And replay, zendaya coleman does.**_


	2. suprizes

**HEY, I no I just made this right? Well I got bored and I felt like writing more of my fanfic. So heres the second chapter, enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own austin & ally, or some nights by fun!**

Chapter 2:

I walk right into austin, who has my book.

" is that my book austin?" I ask clearly angry.

"ummmm…yeah, but I can explain. Your mom was coming home…oops." He says

"my moms coming home?" I yell. " but that doesn't explain why you have MY BOOK!" I yell

" because… I really don't know. Here you can punish me now." He says giving me the book.

"no austin you don't need a punishment because you knew I wouldent understand. So im gonna let you go free." I say.

" really? Oh I love you ally, I truly, really do." He says

" yeah, yeah, I no im lovable. Now onto a bigger massive problem. Did you read my book?" I ask

"well yeah up to replay I was about to read the back but then I bumbed into you and I never really read it. Why?" he asks

"personal refrences." I say smirking.

" what does that mean?" I ask her as she walks away.

Austin's p.o.v:

I go home to see my father doing yoga with my mom. I blink a few times at the site and walk up to my room. I began to text dez:

_Dez/__**austin**_

**Hi- aus1.0**

_Sups what u want? – dezzo2124_

_**Nun im bored**_ **wby- aus1.0**

_**Umm I texting you, and trish, and ally- at the same time.-dezzo2124**_

**Oh ok…gtg bye.-aus1.0**

_** -dezzo212**_

I got in the shower and when I came out I climbed into the bed with my laptop. At about 12:00 I ran to sonic boom because I heard thundering. I go in through my secret entrance. I make it up to the practice room and I see a blanket hanging out of the closet. I close the door behind me and I hear the biggest boom. I then hear ally scream and I feel that she is scared.

"ally come out im here." I say opening the closet. She runs out and into my arms we sit on the floor and as the storm dies down ally gets quieter.

"thanks for being here austin." She says.

"no problem, anything for you." I say

"um-humm…" she says dosing off. It was five o-colck in the morning. I put ally on the couch with a pillow, and I left leaving out of my secret entrance. I ran home and climbed into my room window. I got back into bed knowing ally was ok.

Ally p.o.v:

I wake up at 10:00 a.m. I hurry and get dressed and I leave the practice room to open the store. I go back to the counter to find a stack of papers I have to file, and make sure they paid or set it on layway. As im about to start the first page austin busts in and sits upon the counter.

"hey…ally…"he says between yawns.

"hey, austin. You sound sleepy. Are you?" I ask

"yeah, I stayed up till 5:00 trying to wait for you to go to sleep, I need at least 10 hours of sleep and if its 10:00 now I only got 5 hours of sleep. So yeah I am sleepy." He says all wide eyed

"ok. Wow thanks for the life story bud." I say "why don't you go to the practice room and take a nap." I say.

"ok." He says. He gets up and walks to the stairs.

"thanks for helping last night, with the situation." I say

"please don't mention it. I have a headache, and I know." He says closing the door. At 6:00 I finally finish the stack, trish is sleeping on the piano with her knitted blanket, dez is outside taping trees, and austin is coming down the stairs. As he comes down my dad walks in with some lady who looks familiar and all I could think is kira.

"ally, meet your future step-sister, kira." He says

"kira!" austin yells. He goes to hug her.

"kira?" I ask. I look and run towards the practice room, seeing them hug breaks my heart.

"ally?" he says.

I sit there on the couch and I notice the piano. I began one of my songs: royals.

**Hey, sorry it was short. I had writers block so in a way I might be updating tonight when I am not sleep or not sleepy, I will try updating. Thanks – niya-pooh! :)**


	3. drunk

**INSTEAD OF ROYALS I THOUGHTOF THE SONG MADE IN THE USA. BY DEMI ENJOY THE STORY THIS ONE WILL BE WAY LONGER THAN THE LAST CHAPTER. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY OR MADE IN THE U.S.A BY: DEMI LOVATO. – NIYA-POOH**

Our love runs deep like a Chevy  
If you fall I'll fall with you baby  
'Cause that's the way we like to do it  
That's the way we like

You run around open doors like a gentleman  
And tell me, "Girl, every day you're my everything."  
'Cause that's the way you like to do it  
That's the way you like

Just a little West Coast, and a bit of sunshine  
Hair blowing in the wind, losing track of time  
Just you and I, just you and I  
Whoa, whoa

No matter how far we go,  
I want the whole world to know  
I want you bad, and I won't have it any other way  
No matter what the people say,  
I know that we'll never break  
'Cause our love was made, made in the USA  
Made in the USA, yeah

You're always reading my mind like a letter  
When I'm cold, you're there like a sweater  
'Cause that's the way you like to do it  
That's the way you like

I'll never ever let the world get the best of you  
Every night we're apart, I'm still next to you  
'Cause that's the way I like to do it  
That's the way I like

We touch down on the east coast  
Dinner on the sky rise,  
Winter is the best time for walking on the city lights  
You and I, you and I  
Whoa, whoa

No matter how far we go,  
I want the whole world to know  
I want you bad, and I won't have it any other way  
No matter what the people say,  
I know that we'll never break  
'Cause our love was made, made in the USA

'Cause baby I'll bite the bullet  
And take the blow for love  
Whoa oh oh, our love was made in the USA  
Made in the USA, made in the USA

No matter how far we go,  
I want the whole world to know  
I want you bad, and I won't have it any other way  
No matter what the people say,  
I know that we'll never break  
'Cause our love was made, made in the USA  
Made in the USA, yeah

Made in the U.S.  
Made in the U.S.  
Made in the U.S.A.

"Wow yet another hit Allyson, I don't know how you do it." Austin says behind me.

"I amaze myself too." I say. He comes to sit next to me on the piano bench.

"why, why did you run when I ran to give kira a hug?" he asks. He has that effect on me that I can't break: when he does the puppy face, I feel I have to tell him everything.

"I'm jealous of you and kira." I say

"The ally, that eats pickles, reads books all of the time, can't get enough of music, and is _**NEVER**_ jealous, is _**JEALOUS**_?" he asks. I keep playing the same keys on the piano.

"I'm scaring myself too Austin, I mean I've never been jealous of you guys before, so why now?" I ask. He gets up to leave, but I stop him at the door.

"Most things are clear to you and I and what I'm about to say might not be, but Austin I love you." I say then I let him go.

**AUSTIN P.O.V:**

I walk out of the practice room sluggish, I now know ally loves me but I don't love her back.

"austy! Hey where's my sister? I have great news to give her!" she yells enthusiastically.

"hey kira, what did you need to tell me?" I say between sniffles.

"have you been crying? What happened? Did-" she is cut off by me "no, I have allergies, and im not feeling good." I lie, and Austin knows it.

"oh ok… our parents are going to move the wedding a little more closer, to 2 days!" she says. I cry a little more and I can see Austin getting sadder and I know he hates to see me cry but he cant help it.

"kira, im going home I don't feel so well." He says walking out. Before he gets into his car he looks at me then gets in and drives off.

ALLY P.O.V:

"oh theres trish texting me, so im gonna lock up and ill be at home in three hours, can you tell my dad that?" I say. She shakes her head, and leaves. I leave and I get into my car. I put my iphone up on its charging stand and began calling my friend carter. On the last ring she picks up

"hello?" she says

"hey, can I come to your house for three hours?" I ask

"of course. Maybe we could go to a bar?" she says

"yeah, be ready in 10 mins. Im on my way." I say then I hang up. When I get thereits 8:00. she gets in and we drive off to our favorite club: the masonnix. Yeah you have to be at least 21 to get in but we know a guy, who knows a guy, who knows another guy, who knows this other guy, who knows the owener. so basically we're the owners, fifth known people who don't need an I.D, cause we're already on the list. About 5 hours later, im dancing with some guy, I probally have missed calls from my dad but I don't care. My mind is off Austin, im focused on having fun, and im pretty sure im wasted.

"hey lets go to the bathroom." He says. I shake my head yes and then we're both in the bathroom kissing and making out. His hand goes up my dress.

"woah, not too far buddy, im just 17." I say

" I don't give a fuck!" he says touching my area. I push him off me and run out of the bathroom. I sit with carter, and we keep getting drunk. I check my phone and it says 2:00 a.m.

"holy shit I was supposed to be home 6 hours ago!" I yell

"damn, that's messed the fuck up." She says. We get in the car. I drop her off at home, and then I go home. I get in the door to notice my dads there.

"where have you been, Allyson, I left you 100 voice mails." He says

"in 6 hours, damn I was out with carter. Why do you need to know?" I say

"were you drinking?" he asks, I don't answer. "were. You . drinking." He asks.

"yeah, I have." I say. I walk upstairs and go to sleep. The next day I wake up and see its too bright outside. I put on some jeans a shirt, and some sun glasses. I get into my car and drive to sonic boom.

"hey… who the hell are you?" Austin asks as he comes in.

"who the fuck else Austin." I ask.

"whoa, what is up with you?" he asks.

"I was out with carter, and we went to the masonnix, and had about 50 shots of tequila." I say

"oh…" he says.

"im not done. I almost got raped by some dude, I got introuble for drinking, and im not allowed to speak to carter anymore. So how was you night last night since were telling things." I say.

"great actually… wait you almost got raped by some dude?" he asks

"listen, I had it under control. I knew what I was doing." I say lying.

"no you didn't, cause first you were drunk, second you had 50 tequilas, and third, your lying." He says observing me.

"stop fucking observing me, jeez I can drink If I want to. Your like my fucking father, observing me to see if I did something wrong." I say

"ally, baby…" I hear a familiar voice. When he turns the corner, I notice him its…


	4. ally's ego: ally the bitch

"ahhhh!" I scream as I see his face, I duck down behind the counter.

"ally I heard you talking get your ass out here" he says

"umm hi, im ally's…" he begans

"boyfriend, this is Austin my boyfriend." I say

"well Austin, im kevin, and ally and I are in love."he says. He then pushes Austin out of the store, and locks the door. I take off to the stairs. As I was about to jump to the second step he grabs my leg and pulls me. I hit my head on the third step, and my stomach hits the second step hard. I give out a high pitched scream at the feeling of my stomach hitting the second step. I hear kevin unbuckle his pants.

"didn't want to take it at the club your gonna take it here." He says. Not knowing whos name I was screaming, I just screamed anyones name that came to the top of my head.

"Austin!, help me! Please!." I say between crys. I hear a shatter, then im not hearing anything. I know im screaming but I cant hear anything.

"ally!,ally!,ally!" I hear Austin say. I hug him and then I hear sirens.

"thank…you…"I say between swallows. Im still hugging Austin, when we come apart and look at each other in the eye. Before I know it were kissing and he dosent care that he has a girlfriend, or that I love him, and he probally dosent love me back, but right now, no one , and I mean no one could mess this moment up. We pull apart, and I feel the tention between us.

"wow.." he says.

"what didn't think I could kiss?" I say

"well, no because you know…not to be rude… but I heard virgins couldn't kiss, and I thought you were a virgin." He says

"austin, ive had sex before trust me, it was pretty weird for the first time, but I kinda got used to it." I say

"who?" he asks

"some kid named kamren, from summer camp. We were playing truth or dare , and I chose dare, and I got dared to have sex with kamren." I say

"wow how old were you?" he asks

"12." I say " how old were you and who was it to?" I ask

"I was 13, and it was to a girl named kallie, she wanted to try it so we did, and now im her baby daddy." He says

"what?" I ask

"j/k ally jeez, like I wanted to be a father at 13. Puh lease!" he says

"ha, I lost my virginity first!" I say.

"shut your mouth. Don't take pride you slut!" he says

"gasps, don't be hurt cause I was dared and you were asked!" I say

"damn, I thought that would take you down a notch." He says

"no can do, when im proud, my bitchy ego comes out!" I say

"your dumber than a squirrel." He says smirking

"you walk shit, you say shit, but you cant talk shit about me cause your not the oldest in virginity stealing." I say

"damn, you're the bitchiest, bitch ego, ive ever seen in Miami." He says

" you need to take a nap." He says

"agreed," I say. We go up to the practice room and I lay on the couch.

"sing me a bedtime song." I say

"ok, jack and jill went up…" he begins

"oh hell no, its like this:

I began playing the song silent night on piano.

Silent fight, holy fight,

Beat that ass knock out that light,

Keep talking that nasty ass shit,

Bitch garentee you will get hit…,

Or

Joy to the hoe, she fucked my man,

That's why she got herpes,

That's what she get for talking shit,

That bitch aint got nothing on me,

That's why she got a STB.

She need to clean her stank pussy!

"what the hell ally? You really are a…bitch?" he says. "wow knocked herself out. That's a new one." He says

He puts me on the couch and then leaves, he locks up the store and lays on the couch with me.

**THANKS FOR READING, THE BEDTIME SONGS WERE BY THIS IS A COMMENTARY, THE VIDEO IS CALLED GHETTO CHRISTMAS CAROLS, CHECK IT OUT! I KNOW ALLY IS NOT LIKE THIS BUT, THIS IS HER ALTERNATIVE EGO, **_**ALLY THE BITCH**_**, SO.**


End file.
